


To Have and to Hold

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [44]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 标题即婚誓的第一句。接在恋爱不难之后。离婚故事之前已婚人士的Solo反思婚姻的种种日常琐碎烦恼之类的……吧无差，暗示互攻
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Solo走下楼，分心地想着要怎么和Justine说。他刚刚接到邻居太太的电话，她的女儿本来说好了今天来给Justine当临时保姆的，现在得了流感不能来了。他想着又叹了口气，看来他们今天的外出也只能取消了。

但他听见了客厅里传来的声音。Justine正和别人在一起。

“哟，我们家姑娘一个人在这干嘛呢？”Brax说。

“我在等Grace呢，她说今天要给我看她做的科学实验。”Jusitne骄傲地说，“看，这个是我的科学家芭比，Gaby阿姨送我的，是不是很酷？”

Brax很是敷衍地顺着她夸了几句，Solo走进去，他才凑上来冲Solo小声嘀咕：“你们是打算从现在开始把她培养成那种聪明过头的书呆子吗？她这辈子会孤独终老的！”

Solo呵了一声。“也是，我真的需要一个把二岁孩子带出去只为了他能更方便搭讪辣妹的人来给我育儿建议呢。”他讽刺地说，Brax冲他翻了个大白眼。

“我都解释过无数遍了！就那么一次，都好几年过去了，你这辈子都不打算放过这个了是不是？”

Solo待要反唇相讥，但一只小手拉了拉他的衣角。Justine好奇地看着他们。“什么是搭讪？”

“没什么，只是Brax叔叔自己的事。”Solo回答她，他蹲下去拢了拢她的长发，把一只摇摇欲坠的卡子别回去。“一个坏消息，Grace今天不能来照看你了，她感冒了，恐怕你今天还是要和我还有爸爸在一起了。”

“噢，”Justine似懂非懂，“可是你不是说你今天要带爸爸出去约会吗？”

“我们可以下次再去。”她半是困惑地皱起了鼻子，Solo亲亲她，“没关系的。”

“我可以带她一天。”被他晾在一边的Brax自告奋勇地开口道。对着Solo的不信任眼神，他摊手，“怎么了，从那次之后你都把我放进带孩子黑名单两年了。我跟你说，人人都应该有第二次机会，我保证今天全都会是健康的适合五岁孩子的活动。”

Solo下意识里就要驳回，但随即看见了Chris从后花园里走进来。他已经换好外出的衣服了，还打上了Solo给他选的领带。他迎着Solo了然的视线，莫名局促起来，低头顺了一下领带。

这让Solo心里轻轻一动，他把话吞回去，飞快扫过Brax和Justine。Brax也看见他哥了，胜券在握地冲他假笑起来。Solo不太情愿地点了点头。

“你可以带她出去，但如果再给我发现——”

“我会带她去海滩上玩一天沙子，全程不会让她离开我的视线，中午再带她去吃掉一整个香蕉船，”Brax说，Justine欢呼起来，跳起来和他击掌，“对你来说够阳光够健康了吗？”

于是就这样决定了。Brax丢下一个得意洋洋的笑，带着Justine走了，Solo听着他们在讨论着香蕉船有多大，能有几个冰淇淋球，海里到底有没有鲨鱼，几乎就要怀疑起自己是不是做了个错误的决定。

但Chris宽厚温暖的胸膛从他身后抵上来。他丈夫低头碰碰他脸侧，把他的注意力拉回来。Solo低叹着靠上去。Chris说：“他们没问题的。”

“我知道。”Solo答，又叹了口气。他漫不经心地摸了摸Chris的衣襟，露出笑容，“好吧，我们也该走了。我丈夫为我专门用心打扮了，我可不想错过这一天里的每一秒。”

当然，所有的盛装打扮的最终目的，就是被人脱下。数小时之后，Solo懒洋洋地坐在露台的浴池里，摊开手臂，看着Chris慢慢走过来，目带欣赏地扫过他赤裸的健壮身躯。

“现在我才真的觉得这一趟来的值回票价了。”

Chris覆盖在他上方，浅浅啄走他唇际的笑意。“我不知道你这么喜欢温泉。”

Solo的手掌流连于他背后起伏的肌肉，带一点恶趣味在臀部捏了一把，Chris轻喘一声，他笑了。“附带这种顶级陪浴服务，我怎么可能拒绝呢？实际上我正在想，等Justine大到去读大学了，我们完全可以弄一个这样的露台。”

“那至少要十几年后。”Chris说。

Solo又捏了一把他的屁股，“没错，所以从现在开始，保持梦想还有身材吧。”Chris嘴角微微牵动，俯身吻住他，在他坐下来时他们俩都没忍住呻吟起来。

他们交缠在一起，感受着那些汹涌而来的欲望和激情，在高潮时紧紧抱住Chris的肩膀呻吟着。他转过脸去吻他，Chris的手指穿插在他发间，有力又温柔。在温泉的水气氤氲中，Chris看起来几乎就像Solo刚认识他的样子，有时候Solo会有一个错觉，仿佛他们之间那五年多的婚姻只是一转眼，否则不能解释为什么事到如今他们对彼此的渴望依旧像当初一样灼热。

有人说过，没有一个人会真正理解爱情，直到他们维持了四分之一个世纪以上的婚姻之后。

（注：这个人是马克·吐温）

而反过来，Solo有充分的理由可以让自己坦然承认，哪怕结婚五年，养了一个孩子之后，他依然，至今，始终，都不敢说已经理解了所谓婚姻。

从此相互拥有，相互扶持，直到死亡将彼此分开。婚礼结束之后，宾客各自散去，只剩下你们两个人，要慢慢一天一天地花上五十年或更长的时间去践行这个誓言。而哪怕起点再完美的爱情，如果日日如此，天天如此，周而复始地将那些琐碎的日常重复上一年，五年，乃至十年二十年？这旷日持久的坚持，并不比西西弗斯推石上山的苦行路更容易。

生活如洪流细沙，哪怕最坚韧的灵魂也不得不经受考验。

幸运的是，他有Chris。

那些刚认识他们的人很容易就会误以为，在他们之间，Solo是那个负责掌控让一切平稳运行的人。但事实刚好相反。和Chris在一起之所以是一件很容易的事，只是因为Chris是Chris。

Chris有一种稀有的直指核心的聪明，能把日常生活中无序又琐碎的一切逐一归位，稳定下来，成为某种可靠而实在的东西。

Solo自己却正好反过来，哪怕是那些了解他的人——特别是那些真正了解他的人——在一开始对他结婚的决定都显得不太乐观。Solo简直能看见他们是如何欲言又止，然后又小心翼翼地绕开了话题。

他父母甚至分别和他慎重地谈了谈。 “我知道你爱Chris，你也可能认为你们的爱就足够了。”他妈妈说，“但爱并不是婚姻的全部。”

要过了很久之后，Solo才真正明白了她的言外之意。所谓婚姻中的三年之痒，七年之痒，更确切应该说是，在你结婚后每一年的某一天里，你也许都需要找到一个让你坚持下去的支撑点。

幸运的是，他还有Chris。


	2. Chapter 2

他们结婚第一年顺利得令人不可思议。事实证明，当人们确实深爱彼此且愿意付出足够多的努力去进入婚姻生活时，婚姻确实是一件好事。

直到他们决定把一个小婴儿加入他们的生活。

这绝对不是说婴儿是个问题，Justine是所有发生在他们身上的最好的事情之一。

问题在于，她是一个婴儿，她理直气壮地不接受任何规矩，她在该睡觉的时候精力充沛地醒着，她随时要求你百分百的关注，她会毫无理由声嘶力竭地嚎哭个把小时，把你逼得几近崩溃，然后下一秒已经甜甜睡得像个货真价实的天使。

那些给准父母们准备的课程，一遍一遍地指导新家长们该如何更换尿布、如何正确地抱起一个婴儿、如何判断他/她是饿了还是需要换尿布了……但所有这些练习，都是在一个安静配合的假婴儿身上完成的。至于现实里活生生的小宝宝们，可完全不照规则来。

每天晚上他们都会随时被床头婴儿监控器的一点动静惊醒。在Justine一岁前，她至少一个晚上要醒五六次，有时候她只是醒过来喝两口奶又睡了。但有时候无论怎么哄，她都不买账。他们尝试了无数个办法，想让她一觉睡到天亮，都没什么用。

特工训练的强度绝对是被高估了，Solo在最绝望的时候这么想。因为在他整个职业生涯中，从没有一次任务，让Solo如此无能为力。在连续一周的缺乏睡眠和焦虑双重作用下，他整个人只残余一个摇摇欲坠的空壳，从内而外被掏空了灵魂，终于在某一刻，他精疲力竭地倒下来，丧失了意识。

Solo不知道自己到底昏睡过去多长时间，他在醒来的一瞬间就陷入了恐慌：他在哪里，婴儿又在哪里，他是不是在昏过去前失手把他的女儿给摔到了地板上，为什么她甚至都不哭了——

但一只手稳稳地握在他颈后，把他固定在那里。“她没事。”Chris在他耳边说，Solo意识到自己正躺在一个温暖坚实的胸膛上，还有一条胳膊环过他的腰后，防止他滚落下去。“她没事，”Chris又重复了一遍。

婴儿在他们身边发出响亮的笑声，好像在表示赞同。她暂时处于一个平和又快乐的情绪中，开心地在空气里乱踢着小脚丫子。Solo伸手去戳她的小脸蛋，没想到他女儿反过来攥住了他的一根手指，觉得很好玩似的咯咯笑起来。

Solo也笑了。这个小坏蛋。

他释然地叹气，从窗户一角透进来的光线看，白天已经快过去了。他一定睡过去了好几个小时。“我们是不是该起来了？”他说，一边继续和Justine拉扯着手指。

“没关系，我给她换过尿布，也喂过她了，”Chris用下巴顶顶他，揽紧了他一点，“你想躺多久都行。”

既然如此，Solo彻底放松下来，他闭上眼睛，深深吸进Chris身上的气息，突兀地感觉到一丝久违了的渴望。

在两个人都睡眠缺乏、疲惫不堪的情况下，性爱就自然而然地从“待办清单”上一路下滑到根本没人记得的最末尾去了。实际上，Solo甚至都想不起来上次他们做爱是什么时候的事，简直遥远得都像是上辈子。

Solo又叹了口气，他实在太累了，他只是更深地埋进那个胸口，连一根手指也不想动了。Chris的手指放在他颈后，安抚地按了按。

“等我更清醒一点了记得提醒我，”他冲着Chris的脖子呢喃道。

“提醒你什么？”

“下个月，我们一定要出去约会一次。”他说，感受着下方Chris稳定的心跳。“就你和我，没有尿布，没有奶瓶，更没有婴儿。”

Justine咕哝一声，她衔着大拇指，眼睛睁得大大的看着他们。

“没错，没有你，你这个小坏蛋，性爱破坏者，”Solo告诉她，Chris忍笑得咳嗽起来， “爸爸们要出去约会，至于你，我们会找到办法的。”

这后来慢慢成了一个惯例。隔一段时间他们会找到那么几小时，或半天，只属于他们俩独处的时间，不一定总是和性爱有关，只是一次晚餐，看一部电影，或什么也不干就只是两个人待在一起。等Justine更大了一点，他们也更放心把她交给别人照看了，时间的安排上也更自由了。

婚姻确实不只是关于爱，现在Solo终于明白他母亲的意思了，婚姻甚至不会一直是你曾经以为它是的样子。它就像人一样会变化，一天一天，一年一年，慢慢地变成和最初完全不同的模样。

这也许也是为什么每一年结婚纪念日都分别有不同的象征物：第一年是纸，柔软易碎，然后是棉花，皮革，丝绸，直到第五年，才终于有了更坚实可靠的对应物。

哪怕是在Solo看来无比美满的他父母的婚姻，也经历了起伏。家庭相册忠实地记录下了他们三十多年婚姻中的变化：在结婚照里，两个人很年轻，看起来对彼此都是心满意足的。几年之后，在一张已经有了Solo的照片里，他们看起来已经很不一样了：距离变远了，两个人看起来都很紧绷，他母亲的眼睛疲惫而沉重，不再有年轻时的活力。

直到Solo成年之后，他父母的关系才经历了第二次回春，忽然发现了彼此依然还是对方最好的选择，再次进入了甜蜜恩爱期。

Solo不知道他和Chris是否也能够走到那么长远。事实是，直到他们决定领养Justine，所有人——特别是Brax——才终于确定他们俩是认真的，不是一时冲动的试行。就连现在，Solo有时看着Justine还是不能自己地感叹，好像还是昨天的事，他只用一只手就能把她从头到脚托住，而现在她已经是一个叽叽喳喳什么都想要问个明白的小姑娘了，时间的流逝在孩子身上最为清晰。

上次她甚至问了他们，她能不能有一个小弟弟或小妹妹？得到否定答案后失落了好几天。

Solo在回忆中笑起来。Chris瞟了他一眼。他们已经离开了酒店，在回家路上。Brax也刚刚打来电话，说他们那边也准备回家了。Justine没有晒伤，也没有被鲨鱼或海蜇或其他可能存在的海洋生物伤害，更没有吃坏肚子，一切都好。Solo忍住了没有回他几句更讽刺的话。

“Braxton说了什么吗？”

“就是他平时会说的那些，”Solo说，“每次他欲盖弥彰想要隐瞒什么的时候他总是话很多。”

他们很快就到家了。Solo猜到了Justine今天估计已经吃了太多零食，应该再也吃不下了晚餐，便只是随便弄了点沙拉。他正在切着小番茄，听见Justine啪嗒啪嗒跑进来。

他继续忙着手上的事，一边问她白天都玩了什么。女孩爬上椅子，托着小脸看他，等他拿出沙拉碗时一下把手举得高高的，“我来搅拌！”

Solo放手让她来。Justine现在对参与食物准备的过程有一种高涨的热情，为了不打击她的主动性，除了搅拌机还有烤炉之类可能具备危险性的那些，他们尽量都允许了。

Justine高高兴兴地双手握住木勺子搅拌，Solo为她稳定住沙拉碗，免得食物飞撒得到处都是。

他专注得都没听见另一个人进来，直到Chris挨过来在他颈后亲了一下，手臂绕过他腰，短暂地挂在他身上不动了。Solo能感觉到他身上辐射出一丝淡淡的满足之情。

每一次他们外出约会之后，Chris都会徘徊在这样安静而愉快的情绪里好几天，这期间的性爱也会更激情四射，就像回到了他们刚在一起时。Solo对此当然完全没有意见。

Justine显然也察觉到了他们之间的气氛。她抬头看他们一眼，Solo捏了捏她的脸蛋，顺势接过勺子，尝了尝沙拉。

“嗯哼。”他保留意见地说，Justine撅起了嘴，Solo笑着顺手把半颗小番茄塞到她张开的嘴里，然后回头也喂了Chris一口。

“呕，为什么我每次来都得看见这个？”一个声音说，Braxton站在门边，夸张得都快把眼睛翻到后脑勺后面去了。

……

Solo有时候会想，他究竟是如何得到了这一切，在这个梦想和现实都如此容易就被击碎的世界上，有时候你再用力收紧掌心也是一捧沙。很早他就明白这个世界是怎么运作的：妥协、平衡、交易……在成年人的世界里，或进或退，都伴随有各种利益思量。没人再会奋不顾身地去爱，那太笨了。

但Solo这辈子都是在琢磨着怎么把那些无价之宝弄到手，当他遇见了那些真正独一无二的人，他也绝不可能会看走眼。

最终他还是得手了，一旦得手，他便不会轻易放手。

End


End file.
